


piped dream

by lvl777



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Ableism, Alcohol, Andreil Week 2018, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, andrew also starts a little baking business called piped dream, andrew is a protective dad, anyways this is a pta dad au for andreil week i worked hella hard on it, kevin is still kinda playing exy but due to his age he switched to coaching, neil and andrew r retired due to injuries, neil josten is an angry fool, this is set waaay past when everything happened in the books, uhhhh im trying 2 think if there's any more than that, which is a hit w all the foxes btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvl777/pseuds/lvl777
Summary: Neil Josten, a beloved member of the PTA, volunteers to take part in the bake sale this year in hopes of spending some quality time with his husband as well as raise money for their son's school. However, things soon go awry.or a pta dad!andreil au where neil (reluctantly) signs himself and andrew up for the bake sale ft cute son moments and protective papa bears(written for day 8 of andreil week 2018)





	piped dream

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope y'all like this since its my first fic after a year long writing hiatus.... please tell me what you thought in the comments and give me constructive criticism if u have any !!! thank you so much for reading and thank you to the people who organized andreil week !!!!!

        Neil Josten was lucky one of the most influential people in the PTA was his brother-in-law’s wife. If not, he would have been booted out years ago from all the ruckus he managed to cause each meeting. Despite being told numerous times -- not to mention the many threats -- Neil never learned to keep his mouth shut after all these years, and he showed no signs of doing it now. Perhaps his frankness was what made the other parents like him so much, or maybe it was because he brought pastries from his husband’s bakery as peace offerings every month. Maybe.

       Upon entering the uncomfortably bright conference room, Neil was acutely aware of how the star of the PTA, Kevin Day, was staring him down. Neil paid no mind to the obvious agitation in the glare. Instead, he sat himself in his usual seat beside him and set the plastic container filled with an assortment of sweets in front of him. He peeled back the lid and it came off with a satisfying pop. The scent of the baked goods quickly encapsulated the room.

       “I brought your favorite.” Neil gestured to the four neatly wrapped macarons. They were clearly separated from the other pastries, tucked in the left corner and sealed in a transparent blue baggie so he could easily spot and slip them to Kevin without piquing any unwanted interest. Also because the smell of the two shots of vodka in them was a bit too pungent to go unnoticed otherwise.

       “If you spent half as much time properly teaching your son Exy as you spend sucking up to the other parents, maybe he’d actually be able to score more than 2 points a game.” His statement didn’t deter him from reaching out for the macarons. Neil ignored him, smacking his hand away from the bin and carelessly tossing the brightly colored bag of treats at Kevin’s lap. He also opted to ignore the vexed look on Kevin’s face after such a show of disrespect. Some things never change.

       The two then fell into a comfortable silence, at least as comfortable as silence can get when you have a 6’1 giant munching directly into your ear. The other parents began to pour in once the aroma of the baked goods hit their nostrils. It was like a magnet for the self entitled heathens with which he had to waste his few days off with. At least that’s how Kevin so kindly described it and, to be honest, he couldn’t agree more.

       Speaking of the devil, Anette found herself comfortable in the seat next to Neil. She smoothed her too tight pencil skirt underneath her as her musty smelling ‘perfume’ invaded his nose, embedding itself in his nostrils and refusing to release him. He had to fight off the urge to wave a hand in front of his face.

       “Good afternoon, Mr. Josten, Mr. Day,” She politely greeted the two men, an elegant closed mouthed smile on her red lips.  
  
       Kevin paid her no mind, too focused on the dwindling amount of alcohol infused treats on his lap. Neil nearly rolled his eyes at the sight, “Afternoon, Miss O’Shell.”  
  
       “Have you heard the news?” Her voice was as light as it usually was, but Neil could sense the underlying tone of hostility within her words. She didn’t allow him a chance to answer. “Apparently, your son got into a… Scrap, of sorts with my son this morning.”

       “Did he win?” Neil wasn’t interested in hearing a lecture from the likes of Anette, but he was curious as to how the fight had ended. He’ll have to ask Jonathan about all the gritty details.

       The response had caught Anette off guard. She was so flabbergasted she actually struggled to form words for once, but she regained her composure just as quickly as she lost it. “I… I believe Jonathan did, yes, but that surely isn’t something you’re proud of, correct?”

       Kevin snorted at that, amused by how she can get Neil that wrong. He muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Neil could only assume it was an empty jab at him for being a lousy parent.

       He shrugged them both off, his head swiveling towards the sudden sound of the door clicking shut. Katelyn had arrived just in time to save him from Anette’s wrath. Her eyes fell on Neil when she realized he was looking at her and she smiled warmly at him, a hand raising to give him a small wave. He returned the gesture, earning a few questionable looks from the other parents before Katelyn sauntered to the front of the room to commence the meeting.

 

* * *

 

       “How did the parental circle jerk go?” It was the first thing Andrew said to him since he got home an hour ago. Katelyn and Aaron had taken Jonathan for the night so they could have some ‘alone time’ so it was just the two of them tonight. They were sitting at the dining room table, enjoying a greasy mess of pizza and cheese fries. Neil already regrets allowing him to choose what they ordered for dinner.  
  
       “They still think I’m screwing your brother’s wife, but it was fine otherwise.”  
  
       “Are you?” Andrew’s face was clear of emotion, but Neil knew he was joking. They’ve always had trust in each other to not fool around with other people, but that didn’t mean they didn’t joke about it from time to time.  
  
       “Who’s to say?” Neil retorted, taking a final bite of his pizza before setting it back on the plate and nudging it towards Andrew.  
  
       Andrew hummed, sweeping up Neil’s half finished slice and tearing it into pieces. Once he was pleased with his work he began eating once again, “I hope she enjoys those 3 extra minutes in heaven.”  
  
       Neil huffed, half heartedly tossing a cheese covered french fry at Andrew. He only watched as it missed him by a couple inches and hit the floor.  
  
       Andrew didn’t bother to look up, unimpressed by his terrible aim, “You’re cleaning that up.”  
  
       Neil switched his gaze back to Andrew, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Neil decided to break the silence, “They’re planning a bake sale,” Andrew stayed quiet, showing no outward signs of actually listening to what he was saying but he could tell he wasn’t tuning him out. He continued, “I thought you might be interested in something like that.”  
  
       “No.” The response was curt and Andrew said it in a way that meant he didn’t want to discuss it any further. But who was Neil really if he didn’t do something suicidal at least once a day?  
  
       “It would mean a lot to Jonathan if you participated,” Andrew glared at him across the table, but he went on anyway, “Plus, Kevin will be there ripe for the teasing.”  
  
        Andrew sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He was quiet, clearly debating the pros and cons in his head. At last, he let out a sigh, “Fine, but I expect compensation.”  
  
       Neil smirked and rose from his seat, picking up his and Andrew’s empty plates as he went by. He rolled his eyes as he passed King licking the cheese off the long abandoned fry on the floor, “Oh, did you know Jonathan got in a fight today?”  
  
       “Did he win?”

 

* * *

 

       Andrew had spent all day long baking various goodies the day before the bake sale. He’d tried to get out of it ever since he agreed to it 3 weeks ago, but Neil refused to let him go back on his word. He looked like he enjoyed spending quality time with their son, even if he did make a mess every time Andrew took his eyes off him. Neil, on the other hand, was banned from helping as the first time he attempted to bake something he’d nearly destroyed half of Andrew’s equipment. Instead, he was assigned wrapping duties which, for the record, he was much better at.  
  
       After 4 hours of non stop wrapping, he figured he deserved a break. So he watched his favorite boys -- excluding Sir, of course -- pop the last batch of cinnamon sugar cookies in the oven. “Are you excited for tomorrow, Jonathan?” Neil asked. Jonathan nodded, but didn’t say anything else; too preoccupied with fiddling with the bracelet on Andrew’s wrist. He accepted that as his answer then turned to Andrew, “How about you?”  
  
        Andrew shrugged, flipping his wrist over so their son could examine the rest of the bracelet. His other hand was raised to tuck Jonathan’s hair behind his ear so he could adjust the position of his hearing aid. He wasn’t smiling as he looked down at Jonathan, but even from where he was sitting Neil could see his eyes were overflowing with warmth and affection. Perhaps Andrew’ll have a good time at the bake sale after all.

 

* * *

 

       Neil regrets signing up for the bake sale. Of course, he loved the idea when it was on paper; when it was just preparing and spending time with his family. However, now that he was there he really wished he had listened to Andrew all those weeks ago. People had been staring at them all morning, including parents and faculty. That in itself wasn’t an issue as both of them were used to it. What made Neil’s blood boil was Anette talking shit about him and Andrew only a few feet away.  
  
       She was giggling and making all the snide remarks in the world about the two of them. Neil could take that, he had to after being in the spotlight for years on end. What he couldn’t take was Anette calling Andrew an emotionless psycho; saying he probably treated their son and Neil like garbage.  
  
        Neil’s fists were clenched so hard his knuckles were turning whiter than the frosting on the cupcakes in front of him, his eye was twitching from trying to contain his rage. He stood, about to go give Anette a piece of his mind when Andrew’s hand shot up and gripped the back of his neck, yanking him back down into his seat. Andrew’s hand slid up to his hair and gave a sharp tug, pulling Neil only a breath away from his face. His lips were ghosting over Neil’s ear as he spoke in Russian, “I can fight my own battles, junkie.” Then he released him, promptly returning to the crossword book in his lap as if nothing had happened.  
  
        Andrew was right, he didn’t need Neil fighting his battles for him. Both of them knew he could handle himself just fine without any help from outside forces. That didn’t stop Neil from sending bone chilling glares to the group of women on the far side of the table when he thought Andrew wasn’t looking.  
  
        Besides that, the bake sale was going along smoothly. Half of Andrew’s goodies were gone a quarter into their shift and they even got a quick visit from Jonathan and Kevin’s son, DJ. It wasn’t until the tail end of their shift that things started going down hill. Sales slowed enough for the parents to get back to gossiping without being disturbed. Which meant Anette was back to her shameless trash talking.  
  
        “You know, I really think that child of theirs is going to end up in prison when he grows up, perhaps even worse! Have you seen the way he acts in class? Oh, and don’t get me started on what he did to my son!” Anette’s harsh whispers were accompanied by frantic and exaggerated hand movements. Neil was about to snap when she said one final thing, “He’s a lunatic, just like that pitiful father of his. I’m starting to believe his old foster family was right in beating him, maybe they knew something nobody else--”  
  
        Neil jolted at the ear splitting sound of Andrew’s chair screeching against the floor, he could only watch in horror as he padded over to the women, something shiny in his hand. Neil only thought the worst, but was too shocked to move. Andrew stopped just in front of Anette, only a couple inches away from her. He held out his hand, but didn’t say a thing. Neil leaned as far as he could without falling out of his seat to get a look at what he was holding, hoping to whatever god there was that it wasn’t what he thought. That god blessed him, as what was in Andrew’s hand was entirely unexpected. It was one of the cookies he made yesterday, encased in yellow saran wrap and tied with a white ribbon. Neil doesn’t recall wrapping that one. Something about that made him uneasy.  
  
       Neil could see the gears turning in Anette’s head, contemplating whether or not to risk her esteemed reputation by refusing it. She reached out for it, but hesitated when she met Andrew’s eyes. He didn’t know what she saw in them, but from what he could tell it was enough to shake her facade of elegance and poise. He saw fear flash across her face before she recovered control of herself once more, snatching the cookie from his hand as if he’d bite it off like a rabid animal if she was too slow.  
  
        Andrew turned around the moment it left his fingers, taking his sweet damn time to get back to Neil’s side. By the time he did, Neil knew for sure something was up. He was sneering, a dark look in his eyes as he turned his head to watch the scene unfold before him.  
  
       Anette already had the cookie out of the packaging, but was too frightened to take a bite out of it. The other women around her were whispering encouragements and telling her it was just a plain cookie. Whether they were trying to convince Anette or themselves; Neil would never know.  
  
She met Andrew’s gaze once again then swallowed her pride and nibbled on the cookie. Her eyes went wide with surprise then she said something Neil couldn’t make out to the other women. The next thing he knew she was breaking the cookie into smaller bits and passing them out among the housewives so they could all try it. Neil stole a glance at Andrew who was smiling from ear to ear, which for most people would be normal but for him? Oh this could only mean one thing.  
  
       There were screams and cries moments later as all of the women were suddenly up out of their seats and fanning their mouths. Some were attempting to scrape the taste from their tongues while others were running left and right looking for some sort of liquid to cease the hellish burning in their mouths.  
  
        Andrew was cackling beside him, loud snorts escaping his lips as he threw his head back. Neil couldn’t help but laugh as well. In between stifled giggles he asked in Russian, “What did you put in it?”  
  
       Andrew finally tore his eyes from the masterpiece occuring around them to answer Neil. He was breathless from laughing and the corners of his lips were still upturned in a villainous smirk as he replied nonchalantly, “About 3 ghost peppers,” Neil opened his mouth to say something, but Andrew cut him off, “You should be grateful, I was planning on giving it to Katelyn instead. But I thought they deserved it more than her, if only just a little bit.”  
  
        “And why would Katelyn deserve a cookie packed full of ghost peppers?”  
  
Andrew tapped his index finger against his chin a few times, pretending to think long and hard about the reasoning behind his idea. After a moment, he gave Neil an answer, “Perhaps because she’s fucking my junkie husband?”  
  
       Now it was Neil’s turn to snort, he shook his head and rested his elbow on the chair then propped his chin up on his hand before mumbling, “What am I going to do with you, Minyard?”  
  
        “I believe that’s Mr. Josten to you, idiot,” Andrew corrected, leaning forward to press his lips to Neil’s. It was poetic, really. The way they could still kiss like this when all hell was breaking loose around them. It was like nothing ever changed.  
  
       All of Andrew’s left over goodies were trashed by the rest of the PTA in fear that he had snuck ghost peppers or possibly worse in them. In addition, they were both banned from participating in any future bake sales indefinitely and Neil was suspended from the PTA for the rest of the semester. Anette, however, was stripped of her position in the PTA entirely when Neil not so subtly mentioned her comments about Jonathan to Katelyn.  
  
        Some may call him petty for what he did, some may call him immature, some may even say it was uncalled for. But the bottom line is Neil got the revenge he yearned for and, boy, was it sweet.


End file.
